


The Tides Have Turned

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Some Jilly Fluff.





	

James Potter had chased Lilly Evans for the last two years. She had turned him down more times than he could count, more times than Sirius could think up jokes for. Which was a wonder all its own. Remus had finally convinced him, after years of trying, to give it one more shot.

“I just have a feeling, Prongs. Trust me, one more time couldn’t hurt, could it?” Remus said. 

“Yeah it’s not exactly like your pride needs protecting. Does it even exist anymore?” Sirius chortled. James responded by chucking a pillow at his head. 

“Hilarious.” He sneered. “Okay, Moony, one last time. I promise if it doesn’t work, the full moon won’t be your only worry.” 

James stood up and walked out of the head student dorms and down the stairs to the common room. He looked into the corner where there stood an ancient patched arm chair that James was sure only held because of magic. 

He knew he’d find her there, it was her spot. She never sat anywhere else and somehow no one ever sat there. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had placed a repelling charm on it. 

She was there, as she always was. Her fiery red hair was bunched on top of her head in a messy knot. She wore an oversized green t-shirt and black leggings. Sitting cross legged, she had a book on her lap; he could just make out the words “Advanced Potion Making” before she shifted the book. Of course she’d be studying on a Saturday.

“Hello, Evans. Come here often?” He could slap himself. “Come here often? Of course she comes here often, you wank! She’s a bloody Gryffindor!” He winced as he internally scolded himself. A light giggle broke him out of his self deprecation.

“Once in awhile, you know when I’m not in class.” She laughed again and closed her book. 

“What brings you here, Potter?” she was still smiling, it seemed her mood was light today. 

“Well… I wanted to ask you, one more time. Of course I’m hoping for a new answer. Would you like to, maybe, accompany me to our last ever Hogsmeade weekend?” 

Only a few seconds passed since he’d asked her but to him it felt like hours. He almost walked away with his head down before she had a chance to say yes.

“I’d love to, what do you think? Madam Puddifoot’s?” She was messing with him now, she’d never go into that poor excuse for a tea shop of her own free will. She was smirking at him, waiting for him to answer. She was expecting him to snort and walk away laughing. She did not, however, expect him to agree. “Wow, he must really want this to work.” She thought to herself with a smile. 

“Brilliant, I’ll meet you here next Saturday!” James said as he turned to walk back to the dorms. Had he slowed down for a second, he would have seen the first year place his book bag by the fire, would have avoided the monumental embarrassment that was sure to follow. 

Alas, excitement has no brakes, especially when paired with requited love. His foot got caught in the strap of the bag, taking his momentum and turning it back on him. He fell, face first to the floor. His glasses crunched against the hardwood, his nose following in turn. 

Mortification held him there for a few minutes, stewing in the comedy that was his life. Lily had never laughed harder in her life. Neither had Sirius, Remus, or Peter for that matter, as they sat at the top of the stairs and watched every glorious moment of it.

The week had dragged by, slower than he had ever imagined it would. A watched cauldron never boils, right? Finally, it was Saturday. 

The day had dawned bright and warm, only the type of day that a May morning could produce. He woke up early that morning, primping and dressing himself as best he could. Lilly was his whole future, it would not do to muck it up. It was 10 in the morning, time for him to go meet her in the common room. 

Wolf whistles and kissy noises followed him out of the dorms. “I’ll kill em’. I swear on Merlin.” He thought to himself. He was planning all the ways in which he could torture Padfoot when he noticed her. First it was the smell of her perfume that hit him. Roses and Strawberries. Distinctly Lilly. 

He drank her in starting from her Light blue flats, perfect for the long walks around the village. Then her slightly tanned legs, with the freckles sprinkled just so, looking too much like the spicy cinnamon he so loved. Up to her white sun dress that stopped dangerously high on her creamy thighs. To the curve of her breasts and finally her beautiful face.

She was smiling wide and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Her beautiful red hair was let down in loose curls, he couldn’t wait to run his fingers through it. She was a vision and he would make sure she was his by the end of the day. 


End file.
